This invention relates to new and useful improvements of construction of houses, civic buildings and the like because it allows for expansion or reduction in size of any house or other structure and increases the effectiveness of its mobility and flexible uses.
Present development requirements include more flexibility in using structures of a higher degree of standardization and provisions in structure for easy expansion or reduction in size. This cannot be easily achieved by conventional means, because any alteration of a structure causes a large number of man/hours to be spent on site, and for various manual operations due to lack of integrity of coordination of sub-trade work. This can only be resolved by the present invention which is based on philosophy of details minimizing problems of connecting walls to floors and therefore reducing inter-dependency on one sub-trade work on the others.
In the housing industry the present invention allows for the construction of small houses which could however, be expanded after the financial capabilities of families improves. On the other hand, larger houses could also be reduced in size when necessary, or when the excessively large volume of house is not needed.
This invention also allows for conversion of one structure type to another. A number of houses which no longer needed on the site, can for example, be easily removed for the construction of a small civic building. These are the principal improvements in construction industry which this invention offers.